


sun shy

by fruti2flutie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how can someone be so handsome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun shy

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ["sun shy" by dresses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta9C7O5ULxU)

When Lee Dongmin walks into a room, it is almost impossible not to do a double-take. Bin tells this to him in hushed whispers every time they enter the public transit, the convenience store, the performance venues — anywhere average citizens are gathered. Because, obviously, Dongmin is not the average citizen.

Some days Dongmin is a bouquet of flowers, a gift for any and all occasions, a collection of lilies, carnations, roses, daisies, lilacs. There’s a fresh scent that lingers behind him, one that carries even after hours of dance practice and exhaustion. He smiles like the sun is resting on his shoulders, like there is enough energy in him to light a city. The arm he throws around Bin’s shoulder is free of weight, because it’s the opposite of a burden. It’s sticky, yes, but it’s warm in a way Bin has no idea how to describe.

At other instances Dongmin is a journal, small notes in the margins of the pages, dog-eared and highlighted. There’s more beneath his covers, not just another volume of a novel that slips off the shelves of a library. He’s a timeless classic, or a new edition, or the one that is often reread, over and over again. Dongmin strives to be that something _extra_. He never forgets the little things, about the staff and the members. When Bin feels at a loss, the dance moves stiff and wrong, Dongmin is there with a bottle of water and words of encouragement. Bin had been used to empty words and broken promises as he was growing up, but Dongmin gave him the courage to believe in people again.

Very rarely, Dongmin is stardust. Unexplainable, unimaginable. Bin can see it in his eyes — galaxies upon galaxies. When people say Cha Eunwoo is one of the the best looking idols in the industry they’re wrong, because Cha Eunwoo is nothing compared to Lee Dongmin. Lee Dongmin, who stumbles over his words, who gets angry when his members aren’t treated properly, who adores Minions and wears glasses and laughs from the bottom of his heart. Lee Dongmin, who scolds Bin for keeping the light in their room on too long, who borrows Bin’s jacket during MV shootings, who gives Bin the extra slice of pork at dinner, who pillows his head on Bin’s thigh before pre-recording to get a quiet moment of rest.

Bin hasn’t been in love with him for long. He likes to believe it wasn’t at first sight, not like the movies, but maybe it was. First sight for them had been when they met in the practice room of Fantagio, Bin in the middle of practicing for the next monthly evaluation. The instructor had pulled Dongmin in by the arm (much skinnier, back then, almost skeletal) and ordered, “Teach him how to dance. Good luck, Moon Bin.” And seeing the new trainee, the awkward wave and the gorgeous face, and hearing him speak, soft words and pretty lips, Bin hadn’t been able to even meet his eyes, let alone teach him how to dance. Bin tells himself that was just infatuation, a mild curiosity.

Love bloomed the night Bin was in the trainee dorm, jolted awake by the fear of losing his passion, his dream, his future. Everything that he’d built up to that moment — gone. Dongmin had discovered him crying in front of the bathroom sink, face stained with tears, and wrapped his arms around Bin’s waist, saying nothing at all. Bin let his head lay on Dongmin’s shoulder, let himself inhale the scent of off brand cologne and soap. He cried for a long while, longer than ever before. In the morning Dongmin hadn’t told the other trainees or the instructors, hadn’t let anyone know of Bin’s insecurities. That day Bin bravely held Dongmin’s hand as they headed to the practice room, and Dongmin hadn’t let go.

When they were told they would debut together it had been Dongmin who cried and Bin who comforted him. The other members had celebrated in their own ways — Sanha called his family, Minhyuk sprinted around the company building, Jinwoo ate a whole tray of cookies, Myungjun went to the karaoke room with his friends. Dongmin and Bin could’ve done that, too, but they were content at the time, in each other’s arms, like that’s where they’d always meant to be.

—

“What were your first impressions of one another?” asks the interviewer, a senior actress at Fantagio, during their comeback showcase, reading off her cue card and letting the question hang in the air.

“Eunwoo hyung,” Bin begins, first, grasping his mic tight because, even after all these months after ASTRO’s debut, he’s still nervous in front of a camera. Dongmin is to his left, anticipating. “When I met Eunwoo hyung... Oh geez, I thought to myself, ‘Wow, he’s so handsome!’”

Shy, Dongmin ducks his head and gives Bin a playful push, gazing at Bin with stars in his eyes that no one but Bin can see. (Bin is the one who’d flown up to Dongmin’s space to arrange them there — the starcaster to a stargazer.)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credit @[moobinthighs](http://moobinthighs.tumblr.com/post/147493262908/17-of-binu-there-is-no-escape-from-bin)
> 
> see me @[whateverbroski](http://whateverbroski.tumblr.com) on tumblr to see how multifandom i am for kpop, anime, & movies


End file.
